Un Monton de Sueños Rotos
by Rose-Riona
Summary: Para Seto Kaiba todo parecía perfecto en su vida; pero en un fatídico día hace que todos esos sueños e ilusiones sean un recuerdo del pasado. Ahora sería capaz de volver conseguir esa felicidad perdida mientras la sombra del pasado te persigue
1. Antes del Sueño Prologo

**Antes del Sueño (****Prologo)**

La miro con un sonrisa mientras se terminaba de arreglar, se veía hermosa y más que nunca con esos 5 meses de embarazo. Solo faltaba unos 4 meses para que su felicidad fuera mayor y su vida terminara de ser perfecta.

-¿Qué tanto me miras?-le pregunto una hermosa mujer de 26 años, morena, de cabello negro y lizo, poseedora de enigmáticos ojos azules.

-Solo miro a mis dos amores-le respondió un voz profunda y algo ronca, él dueño de esa voz era un hombre de 27 años, tez morena, cabello castaño y que al igual que su compañera poseía unos ojos azules, pero a diferencia de los de ella, los de él era más fríos y penetrantes.

-jajajaja… tus socios me van a odiar si te sigo distrayendo así Seto –le dijo con una sonrisa, antes de acercarse a su marido.

-sus comentarios me tienen sin cuidado-le dijo antes de tomar la mano de su esposa y darle un suave beso.

-¿Qué voy hacer contigo?-le dijo en un tono falso de enojo, pero en ese momento sus ojos se entristecieron

-¿Qué te pasa?

-es que…ya no quiero ir –le dijo mientras sus ojos se ponían aguados

-y eso ¿Por qué?-le pregunto

-es que estoy gorda y todas esas mujeres se ven tan delgadas y de seguro vas a desear que no haberme llevado- El castaño soltó un suspiro resignado –vez ya empezaste a sus pirar-se quejo la morena que se soltó del agarre de su mano con la de su marido y le tiro el primer cojín que se encontró- largarte y déjame sola.

-Ishizu aclámate no es bueno para él –no puedo terminar porque ella se lo impidió

-claro solo te preocupas por él no por mí-le dijo antes de empezar a ser una escena donde le grita que ya no la quería y que no deseaba. Así siguió hasta que se le calmaron los nervios.

-mejor?-le dijo calmado sus nervios porque más de una vez estuvo a punto de salir y dejar sola con su ataque de cambio de estado de ánimo.

-no vas a ver a otra-le pregunto mirándose en el espejo arreglándose el maquillaje

-lo prometo-le dijo con un sonrisa. (N/A: muchas sonrisa para Seto Kaiba en el principio de e un fic no lo creen?)

Pero nunca sucedió lo que Ishizu temía, ya que en el camino a la recepción la limosina del Ceo sufrió un fatídico accidente. La repentina lluvia del lugar hizo que la limosina patinara entre la lluvia.

Cuando Seto recobro el conocimiento se encontraba en su asiento cubierto de cristales rotos, mientras oía como sus guardaespaldas intentaban sacarlo de la limosina, preocupado y aturdido por la situación brusco con la mirada a Ishizu, al verla a su lado se asusto, su esposa estaba sangrando por el vientre, es mas la sangre que empezaba a mojar sus ropas no eran de él sino de ella. Extendió una mano para intentar alcanzarla, pero un dolor muy agudo en su costado le hizo bajar el brazo y soltar un alarido de dolor, después de eso solo recordó la voz de uno de sus hombres y la sirena de una ambulancia.


	2. Sueños de Caos y Miedo

**Cap. 1 ****Sueños de Caos y Miedo**

Soltó un suspiro, a pesar de estar en el comedor podía oír los gritos de la acalorada discusión que su cuñada y su hermano mantenía.

-amo Mokuba la comida se le va a enfriar-le dijo una de la criadas.

-gracias Yue, pero dudo poder comer en paz con esos dos discutiendo-la joven le regalo una sonrisa llena de pena por ese comentario- dile a mi hermano que no lo espero para desayunar pero se me hace tarde para la universidad.

-si señor-le dijo haciendo un reverencia para luego empezar a recoger la mesa.

Mokuba Kaiba era un chico de 21 años y el hermano menor del magnate Seto Kaiba. A diferencia de su hermano, Mokuba era un chico de piel blanca, cabellos negros, pero muy largo que llevaba hasta la cintura y sus ojos eran de un azulgrisaseo muy profundo pero que transmitían mucha calidez.

Antes del fatídico accidente de hace un año, Mokuba vivía residenciado en los dormitorios de la universidad, no es que tuviera problemas con su hermano y mucho menos que no se sintiera a gusto en su "casa"; sino que deseaba vivir la vida de un universitario residenciado en los dormitorios que esta ofrecía, además, también le mas intimida para su nueva vida de casados su hermano y a su cuñada. Pero después del accidente en el cual su hermano termino con 2 costillas rotas y varios moretones y cortadas leves; y su cuñada por poco no muere desangrada por el aborto que sufrió en el accidente. Aun podía recordar cuando Seto despertó para descubrir que su mayor ilusión había muerto ese día.

**Flash Black**

Solo un quejido de dolor antes de empezar a abrir sus ojos, lo único que podía ver esa luces borrosas y oír unos murmullos en el lugar. Giro su rostro intentando conseguir distinguir algo entre tantas luces borrosas, hasta que dio con una silueta que le tomaba la mano.

-Seto…despertaste….gracias a dios…estaba tan preocupado-eran la palabras que oír y podía entender de los murmullos, poco a poco fue reconociendo la voz que era de su hermano que decía entre lagrimas que se alegraba que por fin despertaba después de 4 días de inconsciencia.

Seto no dijo nada, solo siguió dibujando en su mente intentando recordar ¿Dónde estaba? Y ¿Qué hacía él hay?, fue con esas preguntas que recordó el accidente.

-Ishizu!!!- dijo preocupado antes de intentar levantarse, pero un agudo dolor en el costado izquierdo le hizo regresar a su posición actual, a la vez que soltó un fuerte y sonoro quejido de dolor.

-Seto cálmate, tienes 2 costillas rotas y no es recomendable que te muevas.

-Mokuba, necesito saber ¿Qué paso?-le dijo apretando fuerte su mano-necesito saber si ella está bien y si él bebe está con vida- estas últimas palabras hicieron que Mokuba bajara su rostro y apretar con igual fuerza la mano de Seto con sus dos manos buscando fuerza para contarle la cruel y triste realidad-Mokuba habla, dime que paso-le ordeno intentando controlar sus emociones que están a flor de piel de solo pensar que algo le había pasado a sus dos amores (N/a: si chics se que es traumático pero sopórtenlo unos minutos más)

-Seto…ellos…ella está bien-le dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior

-y ¿Él bebe?-le pregunto al borde de la histeria y la desesperación, pero al no recibir respuesta por parte de Mokuba no puedo evitar gritarle- contesta de una buena vez-le grito exasperado.

-…no logro sobrevivir…el… murió Seto- esas últimas palabras hicieron que Seto no pudiera controlar más sus emociones, sin poder evitarlo lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos, lagrimas derramadas por todos sus ilusiones y sueños que se habían roto al saber que su hijo había muerto.

**End Flash Black**

Después de ese día Mokuba había dejado de vivir con sus amigos para regresar a su casa con su hermano y su cuñada.

Las primeras semanas fueron llenas de tristeza y de una extraña paz llena de melancolía en la mansión. Pero ese ambiente no podía durar mucho tiempo más en la mansión; cuando Seto se curara de sus fractura, Ishizu y él fueron al hospital para su chequeo medio descubrieron que Ishizu no podía quedar embarazada otra vez o por lo menos no como antes ya que sus órganos reproductivos estaban muy lastimados y que si por algún milagro queda embarazada otras vez podía ser un embarazo de alto riesgo.

La poca paz que reina en la mansión acabo ese mismo día ya que el ambiente cambio a uno de tensión y culpabilidad, Ishizu se culpaba por ya no ser lo que Seto desea y este se culpa de haber sido el culpable de llevar a su esposa a esa recepción. Pero no importaba de quien fuera la culpa, los dos siempre terminaban peleando, buscando herirse el uno al otro como buscado la paz y el remedio a su dolor en ello. Al principio era una discusión a la semana, luego fueron 2 ó 3, pero con el pasar de los meses la discusiones fueron todos los días y a cada hora, no podían verse ya que las discusiones no tardaban en comenzar.

Arto de no poder dormir en paz Seto ordeno que cambiaran sus cosas a otra habitación, eso causo otra discusión entre el "feliz" matrimonio, que solo era eso en público por qué paredes a dentro eran la mismísima guerra mundial.

Al llegar a la universidad Mokuba pudo ver a dos chicos que conocía perfectamente ya que eran dos de sus ex-compañero de dormitorio.

-Joeyyy, Yugiiii!!!!!-le grito para luego correr hacia un chico rubio y uno tricolor que se pararon al oír el llamado de su amigo.

Yugi era el más bajito del grupo, pero era uno de los más maduros, cuando uno de ellos tenía problema por lo general pedían su consejo, estudia artes dramáticas en la universidad. Él chico era de tez blanca, cabello tricolor –negro con rojo en las puntas y unos mechones rubios al frente de la cara--, tenía unos lindo y tiernos ojos púrpuras. Pero por muy lindo y tierno que fuera el chico no pasaba desapercibido a la pinta que cargaba ese día. Vestía unos pantalones de cuero negro que resaltaban sus piernas, una camisa negra con una carabela que decía Death and Blood, y sin olvidar sus pulsara de cuero con púas que hacían juego con sus dos cinturones de cuero que iba en sus caderas. Look que obviamente asustaría a cualquier padre al saber que su hija o hija tenía un chico así como pareja (N/A: pido disculpa ls Punkets si los ofendí por el último comentario).

Joey en cambio era él chico extrovertido que traía a los demás y que siempre se metía en problema para ayudar a otros, era muy trabajador y siempre estaba ahí para ayudar, aun que era un desordenado de primera y que algunas veces era muy distraído e impulsivo ya que siempre se guía por sus instintos. Joey estudiaba arquitectura en la universidad. Él era de tez clara, largo cabellos rubio, ojos mieles muy cálidos y amables aun que algunas veces fieros; vestía con unos jeans algo gastado, una playera blanca y una chaqueta de bluejeans. Ambos jóvenes eran de 22 años, eran casi un amor mayores que Mokuba ya que la diferencia eran de unos cuando meses.

- ¿Y ese look?-le pregunto él joven Kaiba al ver al ver el cambio tan radical de Yugi

-eso mismo le vengo diciendo, que no va engañar a nadie –le dijo con una sonrisa bromista, mientras Yugi respiraba hondo para no soltar algún comentario para su amigo que no se había dejado de molestar desde que había salido del dormitorio.

Soltado un suspiro de cansancio Yugi saludo y le explico a Mokuba su cambio- Hola Mokuba, como le ven diciendo a TODOS hoy, estoy vestido así porque tengo que interpretar a un personaje que sea totalmente opuesto a mi personalidad

-eso explica mucho ese cambio, ya decía yo que estabas pasando mucho tiempo con tu primo Yugi-le dijo con una sonrisa complicidad igual a la Joey

-por Ra, que hice para merecer esto, mejor se van callando los dos o no los vuelvo aconsejar la próxima vez que tenga problemas par de idiotas-le dijo con un tono de molestia.

-lo que digas mamá-dijo Mokuba antes de empezar a reír seguido de Joey.

-y ustedes de que se ríen par de tontos?-le pregunto un voz profunda y ronca.

Los tres chicos miraron al recién llegado; era un chico alvino muy alto, de cabello largo, color blanco, su tez era pálida y sus ojos de un púrpura muy oscuro y profundo iguales que los de su primo. Él albino era de personalidad sarcástica y algo burlona, todo según se hacía como él decía ya que era lo correcto y si algo no tenía nada ver que con él no era su asunto; así es el primo materno de Yugi, Bakura que era 2 años mayor a los chicos a los cuales se les acercaba. Vestía unos jeans un suéter púrpura del mismo color que sus ojos, su cabello estaba recogido por una cola alta y cargaba una bata blanca de laboratorio ya que el estudiaba genética en universidad (N/A: oO!!)

-ves tengo razón ya hablan igual-dijo dijo él menor de los Kaiba.

-ya dejen al enano, es más claro que el agua que no es ningún Punketo, inadaptado social o emo-le dijo intentando callar a Joey y a Mokuba.

-ahhhhhhhh!!!! Ya cállense y mejor vamos al cafetín yo a diferencia de ustedes si tengo hambre-le dijo antes de empezó a caminar para retomar el camino al cafetín.

Los tres miraron a Yugi que iba al frente como alma llevada por el diablo.

-nos pasamos?-dijo Mokuba.

-solo un poco-dijo con una sonrisa de culpabilidad Joey.

-mejor caminen y seguimos al enano-dijo Bakura.

Al llegar al cafetín los tres chicos tomaron un bandeja y se pusieron hacer la cola para pedir su desayuno, cuando por fin pagaron fueron la mesa donde Yugi lo espera de mala gana, aun seguía molesto.

-no volviste a desayunar en tu casa- más que una pregunta era una afirmación por parte de Yugi al ver Mokuba con un bandeja en la mano

-si- dijo desganado

- el "feliz" matrimonio despertó muy animado hoy –le pregunto con el sarcasmo característico de Bakura.

-sí y ya me es un dolor de cabeza, pero no le puedo hacer nada-dijo en derrota antes de empezar a comer.

-deberías regresar al dormitorio-le sugirió Yugi a ver la cara de su amigo

-ojala pudiera, pero no creo poder dejar solo a Seto con mi cuñada

-tan rápido se le acabo el amor a esos dos- volvió a soltar con sarcasmo el mayor de los cuatro.

-no se si hubo uno, solo se que Seto se caso con ella por era un buena candidata y además por que era al hija de un magnate petrolero de Arabia Saudita (N/A: ¬¬ que? Creían que se iba casar con una arqueóloga pobretona, pues no, Seto se casa con ricas..¬¬ si claro ya veremos cuando este con Joey), todo les parecía ir de en sueño a los dos que casi pensé a creer que Seto se había enamorado pero no fue así, ahora la mansión es un campo de guerra.

Los chicos no dijeron nada más sobre el tema solo el tema, haciendo que el desayuno pasara entre bromas de los cuatros y hablando sobre los estresados que iban a estar en los parciales. Cuando todos terminaron Joey empezó a recoger para irse, tenia que ir a ver a su unos compañeros par hablar sobre la clase que tendría en unas horas.

-bueno chicos yo me…-Joey no puedo terminar de decir su frase, ya que al ver al ver el ramo se rosas blancas que traía una de las encargadas del cafetín a así su mesa le asusto y el pánico se apodero de él.

-Joey ¿Estas bien?, te noto algo pálido-le dijo Mokuba al ver a Joey

-eh?..yo si, es solo que olvide algo. No vemos-le dijo apresurado, antes de salir corriendo del lugar dejando a tres chicos muy sorprendidos por ese cambio de tan repentino en su amigo.

-¿Y Joey?-pregunto una chica castaña, de ojos marrones, cabellos corto que vestía el uniforma del cafetín

-se acaba de ir Tea, dijo que había olvidado algo y se fue- le dijo Yugi- y ¿Esas rosas?-le pregunto al ver el Ramon Rincones

-no se, lo acaba de traer alguien de un floristería que dijo que se las entregara a Joey

-¿Joey tiene un admirador y no nos lo dijo?-preguntó Mokuba

-quien sabe cada quien en los suyo-dijo Bakura antes de levantase- ya que rubio se fue yo me piro, tengo laboratorio-le dijo antes de despedirse

-bueno yo regreso al trabajo, si ven a Joey dígales que sus rosas están aquí.

Por su parte él rubio corría o eso evitaba hacerlo para no llamar la atención de los demás, pero que mas podía hacer si en esos momentos tenia miedo, sabia de quien era esa flores, bueno sabia que era un admirador mas no quien.

Cuando Joey empezó a recibir esos regalos como chocolates y flores, al principio se sitio alagado por esos detalles de parte de su "admirador", por lo general siempre mandaba un regalo por semana. Pero cuando se mudo de su casa a los dormitorios de a universidad, dejo recibir esos regalos, pero solo por un par de meses.

No fue hasta hace medio año que los regalos empezaron a ser todos los dios, que por lo general recibía cuando estaba solo en el dormitorio, pero los regalos no vinieron solos, vinieron acompañados por llamadas telefónicas. Al principio pensó que era una broma de Bakura, pero un día cuando estaba los tres comiendo en el cafetín de la escuela, Joey supo que no era él y que nada de eso era un broma.

Eso asusto a Joey, pero no tanto como para sufrir un ataque de pánico como el que era preso ahora; el motivo que hacia que Joey fuera ahora preso del miedo era que hace unas semana, cuando un compañero de clases llamado Satoshi le invito a salir, Joey acepto ya que el chico le había insistido bastante, pero la dichosa cita nunca puso ser realizada ya que Satoshi fue encontrado cerca de la universidad golpeado gravemente y con un rosa blanca teñida de roja por la sangre. Eso alarmo e inquieto a Joey que empezaba a comer la uñas del miedo cosa que nunca había hecho en su vida. Pero fue hasta hace unos días que su hermana Serenety le fue hacer una vista para pasar el día junto antes de regresar en la noche a su cuidad ya que ella viva en otra cuidad con su madre.

Ese día lo pasaron perfecto, entre bromas y recordando los viejos tiempos; el día casi terminaba para ambos cuando Joey acompañaba a su hermana a la estación de trenes, Joey vio un heladero y le provoco comprar dos unos para él y su hermana, así que le dijo a Serenety que lo esperaba que ya regresaba que iba por unos helados. Cuando Joey termino de pagar se oyó un fuerte ruido se frenos de carros para luego oír los gritos de la personas, curioso como él solo, Joey se hizo paso para ver lo que había pasado. Quedo petrificado al ver a su hermana en el piso sangrando ya que alguien la había arrojado a un auto y esa persona era su enigmático "admirador" que le había dejado como firma una rosa blanca. Desde ese día era presa del pánico a toda hora.

Joey se despidió de sus compañeros de clases para ir a trabajar al estudio de fotografía que tenia su primo, él solía trabajar en al recepción o ayudando al jefe del estudio a organizar la sesiones de estudio cuando necesitaban una mano. No había terminado de cruzar la salida de la universidad cuando su celular empezó, atendió sin saber quien era ya que el número le era desconocido.

-¿alo?- pero no recibió respuesta- ¿alo?... ¿Duke eres tú? - se estaba empezando a alterar y mas al oír la voz electrónica que le dijo "Te veo", en ese momento Joey empezó a ver a todos lados, buscando ver a alguien con celular, pero para su desgracia habían varias personas hablando por celular, unas entrando a la universidad, otras saliendo o estando paradas mientras hablan por el celular.

-¿Quién eres, que quieres?... si lo que quieres es conocerme dímelo y acordamos una cita, pero por favor no me llames, no lastimes a los que quiero- le pidió con un hilo de voz; como respuesta solo recibió el sonido de que el teléfono había sido colgado.

Joey tiro el celular y salio corriendo queriendo escapar de ese lugar, quería huir, escapar de esa realidad para descubrir que todo eso por lo que esta pasando es solo un mal sueño.

Cuando salio del restaurante donde estuvo el almuerzo con la junta de Kaiba Corp con otros socios extranjeros para acordar ciertos detalles del nuevo contrato para ampliar su compañía en América; se sentía cansado, no por el acuerdo que fue algo sencillo, sino por que su asistente le había llamado para comunicarle que el primo de su esposa vendría en unos días para visitar a su primar y hablar con él sobre el ¿Por qué? de tantas discusiones.

En la limosina había encendido al laptor y se había puestos revisar la bolsa de valores, cuando en un rápida sacudida no manda al piso de la limosina el auto, para después ser acompañado por el dueño; desde el accidente ahora tenia la costumbre de usar el cinturón. Esa sacudida le hizo bajar la ventanilla que daba del interior de la limosina hacia el chofer.

¿A que se debe esta distracción, debo estar en Kaiba Corp en media hora, tengo otra junta que realizar?-le dijo en voz neutra que no demostraba molestia, pero la mira si se podía imaginar el estado en que el que estaba el Ceo.

-si, señor lo se, pero creo que acabamos de atropellar a alguien

To Continue……


	3. Sueños con un Ángel Herido

**Cap. 02 Sueños con un Ángel Herido, Ángeles Bellos y Demonios en la sobras**

Colgó el teléfono, había informado que por motivos no dehesados que le impedía asistir a la reunión, había telefoneado a su secretaria para que cancelara la junta y la pospusiera para mañana a primera hora.

Miro los pasillos buscando que doctor o enfermera le podía dar una explicación del estado del chico para poder ir se, pero nadie hacia acto de presencia.

Desde que su chofer le dijo que habían atropellado alguien, Seto se había bajo rápidamente de la limosina y se acerco al herido. Al acercase vio a un rubio de tez pálida con ropas casuales tirado en el suelo con una carpeta y papeles con anotaciones. El chico tenia una pequeña herida en la frente pero que no le dejaba de sangrar. Rápidamente Seto marco al número de emergencia para que trajeran una ambulancia, la cual no tardo más de 10 minutos en ir. Mientras Seto tomaba su pañuelo y auxiliar al rubio tapándole la herida y le exigía una explicación a su chofer sobre lo sucedido (idea mío o Seto no tiene suerte con los chóferes y autos xD); este le respondió que estaba conduciendo, avanzando cuando el semáforo había cambiado al luz, pero que antes de llegar a la esquina para doblar el chico se había aventado a la calle; varias personas corcovaron la historia del chofer, evitando que Seto votara al pobre chofer ya que no había tenido la culpa de que un suicida se aventara él solito contra su limosina.

Cuando por fin llego la ambulancia, Seto le ordeno a su chofer que espera que llegaran las autoridades y que él acompañaría al joven a al hospital. Por eso ahora estaba sentado viendo a la enfermeras, doctores, pacientes y visitantes pasar por el pasillo, mientras él estaba sentado en una de la silla de espera, esperando que alguien le informara del estado del rubio.

Pasaron casi media hora, cuando un joven pelirrojo de 25 años vestido con el uniforme de medico entro a la sala de espera y pregunto por el acompañante del joven que habían traído por choque. Seto se le acerco esperando que el pasante le aclarara sus dudas.

-soy yo- le dijo con su voz seria y fría.

-es familiar o amigo del joven

-ninguna de las dos, soy el dueño del auto al cual se aventó el rubio-el pasante suspiro, ante de abrir la carpeta de historia.

-el joven recibió un fuerte golpe que por suerte no le rompió el fémur derecho, le realizamos exámenes en el cerebro y no representa daño alguno, pero no estaremos totalmente seguros hasta que no despierte, por lo demos se encuentra en perfecto estado señor, la jefa de enfermeras ya debe estar llamando a otros números para informar el estado del joven.

-entiendo, gracias por la información, si el joven necesita alguna atención de urgencia y tiene que ser traslado otro clínica, de le esta tarjeta al joven que yo lo ayudar en lo gasto financieros, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer- el joven medico tomo la nota y se sorprendió al ver el nombre, miro a Seto y luego al tarjeta, para luego asentirle

-lo are se-ñor-le dijo un poco nervioso al estar enfrente de una de las personas me ricas del mundo y dueño de casi toda asía.

Después de eso Seto tomo un taxi y fue a Kaiba Corp a buscar unos documentos e ir a la mansión, en el camino llamo a su chofer para saber donde estaba y que había sucedido, este le comento que no los multarían que no fueron los responsables y que se hallaba en la empresa, Seto asintió y le dijo que estuviera listo que iría a la Corporación para buscar unos documento sy luego ir a la mansión ya que necesitaba un poco de paz, pero antes de colgar le dijo que cambiaba de opinión que iría a la casa con mirador que estaba a al fueras de la cuida, ya que necesitaba paz, no la tercera guerra mundial.

Cuando despertó le dolió a horrores la pierna, la garganta le ardía y la cabeza le daba vueltas. No recordaba que estaba haciendo y mucho menos donde estaba. Al abrir los ojos y enfocar vio una habitación blanca, con un pequeño sofá, una mesita molesta, dos puerta, una estaba al daba la ventana tapada con persiana impidiendo ver a la personas que pasaban, mientras la otra esta al frente dejando ver un pequeño baño. Se que do mirado a un punto ciego durante unos minutos para intentar hacer memorias. Solo recordaba estar en la universidad, salir para ir a trabajar, una llamada de… Abrió ojos asustando antes de abrazarse y frotarse los brazos, ahora recordaba lo que había pasado.

El estaba huyendo por el miedo sin impórtale si se lleva a alguien por delante o si se aventaba a los auto, recordó que su huida, llegando casi a la estación del metro que tenía mas cerca para intentar buscar refugió en un lugar secreto, pero estado a 2 cuadras de la estación no se percato que un auto venia y que este choco contra él, después de eso todo era oscuridad, hasta despertó en este lugar.

La puerta se empezó abrir para dejar pasar a una enfermera, acompañada de su primo Duke y de su amigos. Estos al ver a Joey despiertos se alegraron que no pudieran evitar abrazarlo a pesar de los regaños de la enfermera. Cuando todo se calmo la enferma abandono la habitación para ir a buscar al doctor.

-a ver, nos puedes explicar ¿Por qué corrías como un loco por las calles?-le exigió un chico de 23 años, tez blanca, de largos cabellos negros que eran recogidos pro un cola alta, poseía unos ojos verdes que transmitían seducción y mas con el delineador que acentuaba sus ojos; carga un zarcillo largo de un dado, pero en vez de puntos, el dado tenia cruces en cada cara (tango cierta obsesión por los cruces así que aviso que Duke ser ala presentación de mi obsesión con ellas). Vestía unos pantanotes de cuello que dejaban ver sus piernas y su trasero bien formado, una franela sin mangas de color rojos que se le acentuaba en el cuerpo de Duke, dejaban ver lo esbelto que era.

-Duke-le regaño Yugi por esa pregunta tan directa- no le hagas caso Joey-le dijo mirándole con cariño y preocupación- Joey, ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Joey señalo la jarra con agua que estaba en al mesita, indicándole que le dieran un poco. Yugi no tardo en ofrecerle un poco del agua que Joey quería. Joey empezó a beber, haciendo que el garganta le doliera aun poco, pero poco a poco ese dolor se le fue pasando, al sentir que ya podía hablar Joey les sonrió antes de hablar.

-lo siento chicos-le dijo con un voz ronca- estaba tan apurado por- hizo un pauso y tomo agua la garganta le ardió- ir al trabajo…se me hizo tarde y como perdí el celular… no tenia como informar que iba en camino- Joey los miro esperando que su respuesta los convenciera, pero es que no todo era falso, primero si se le había hecho tarde para ir al trabajo, segundo la estación de metro esta en su camino era la misma que usa para ir después de la universidad al trabajo y segundo ya no tenia celular, el lo había tirado cuando "él" llamo.

-cierto, me atendió un tarada diciendo que el numero estaba equivocado…ya se me hacia raro que te durara tanto un celular, por lo general los votas Joey- dijo Duke que se sentaba llamado de su primo- pero me alegro estés bien- le acaricio el cabello

-Joey tómatelo con calma, mira que para la próxima no corras con tanta suerte como hoy-le dijo un indinado Mokuba que se sesentava en el sofá al lado de Yugi.

-no digas cosas tan feas, tenemos suerte que Joey solo tengo moretones y no nada serio-les regaño a Duke y Mokuba por decir cosas tan deprimente y de paso que regañaran a Joey, era cierto que merecía ser reprendido peor no ahora que acaba de despertar.

-¿Sabes quien te trajo Joey?- fue la pregunta estúpida de Duke, la cual le mismo se dio cuenta de lo estúpida que era al terminar de pronunciarla.

-no- fue la respuesta seca y ronco de Joey antes de sonreír- acabo de despertar- en ese momento se habría la puerta.

La enfermera había regresado, acompañada de dos doctores, uno joven de unos 25 años, pelirrojo, pecoso, tez pálida y ojos grises; vestía el uniforma de medico residente. En cambio el otro medico era un poco mas mayor que el otro, vestía un pantalón de vestir y una camisa azul con un corbata azul como que un poco mas clara que el azul marino de la camisa, carga al bata de medico y entre sus manos tenia el historial. Al ver a los recién llegado Duke se aparto de la cama, Bakura de aparato para darle pasos a los médicos (Si Bakura esta, solo que no habla y por eso no parecía que estaba en la escena), Mokaba y Yugi se apararon; y Joey solo se intento acomodar un poco para ver mejor a los recién llegados.

Mientras estos examinaban a Joey, Bakura la hizo señales a Duke para que salieran un minuto de la habitación, este entendió el mensaje y salio junto con Bakura para hablar en el pasillo, sentados en la silla de espera.

-¿Cuál es el entierro?-le pregunto

-creíste la historia de Joey- Duke miro unos segundos Bakura para luego soltar un suspiro de derrota y negar con la cabeza- me paso igual, Joey lleva unos días actuando de forma extraña, hasta me atrevo decir paranoica ya que siempre esta alerta, es como si tu viera miedo de algo

-si, lo e notado, pero...- Bakura interrumpió a Mokuba para terminar de hablar.

-si es cierto que Joey a estado tan alerta, entones como explicas que Joey haya corrido sin poner atención al semáforo- Mokuba no dijo nada, solo miro a Bakura, dándole la razón- ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?

-si… pero conociendo a Joey este, no nos va a decir nada

-si, por eso ahora, no dejaremos solo a Joey en ningún momento, ni para ir al baño

-pero como haremos cuando nos toque las clases, no podemos saltárnosla así de simple y menos en parciales

-le pediremos ayuda a Duke, él también esta preocupado por él y no ceo que se niegue a ayudar y menos si Joey esta en el medio, además conociendo lo vanidoso, no creo que le molesta para nada que lo admiren en la universidad- Mokuba soltó un risa por el ultimo comentario de Bakura, pero casi rápidamente se fue, al pensar ¿Qué le pasaba a Joey?

Después de esa conversación, Bakura y Mokuba regresaron a la habitación donde el doctor terminaba de examinar a Joey.

Paso casi una semana y media cuando Joey pudo salir de la cama y una semana del hospital. Ahora estaba en casa de su primo que con ayuda de sus amigos le habían exigido que se mudará haya hasta que se recuperara. El motivo de que mandaron a Joey al apartamento de Duke, muy fácil, vivía en un 5 piso, Joey no podía bajar escaleras por el dolor y tercero el ascensor solo se podía llamar por una llave; todo eso hacían que Joey técnicamente no pudiera salir y así cumpliera el reposo que el doctor le había ordenado. Además, desde el día en que fueron a ver a Joey cuando le informaron lo del accidente, Bakura había habla con todos después de dejar el hospital para plantearles el problema, todos estaban recuerdo con Joey y habían decidido que lo mejor era que se queda con Duke ya que tenia mucha mejor seguridad que los dormitorios y Joey estaría obligado a guardar reposo.

Ahora Joey estaba sentado hastiado en el sofá sin nada que hacer, sino esperar que viniera su primo con las tareas que le había pedido a un compañero de clases.

-cuando termine este reposo juro que correré la maratón, odio estar aquí sin hacer NADAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!- Furioso Joey tiro un cojin al sillón donde descansaba Noar el gato persa de Duke que tenia un extraño de color de cabello, ya era un negro pero de una tonalidad como azul y sus ojos eran verdes.

-Lo siento Noar- le dijo al gato que salio corriendo del lugar, para luego recriminarle a Joey con un maullido de molestia por lo que hizo

-igual al dueño- pensó Joey.

El teléfono sonó y Joey contesto por el inalámbrico, desde que estaba sin hacer nada, ahora la única "diversión" que tenía era el de trabajar como asistente personal de Duke, por general eran los "amigos" que los buscaban para salir.

-¿si?

-Duke ¿eres tu?- Joey pudo distinguir la voz de una mujer

-eh, no, él no se encuentra por el momento

-y con ¿Quién tengo el placer de hablar?- genial, ahora lo confundía con el amante que vivía con él, mas le valía a Duke no le fueran hacer un escenita en la universidad, por que ya podía estar olvidándose de sus bebés (Noar y su auto.)

-soy su primo

-oh bien, podrías decirle a Duke que tiene una entrevista para ser la nueva campaña publicitaria de Kaiba Corp

-si, se lo diré, pero con ¿Quién estoy hablando?

-con Erica, su publicista

-y ¿Por qué no lo llamas al celular?

-por que el tonto lo dejo en el estudio- vaya, así que por lo visto eran mal de familiar botar los celulares- por favor dile eso de mi parte Duke

-si lo are-le dijo antes de colgar.

No paso mucho cuando Duke llego al apartamento donde fue recibidor por Noar que le empezó a acariciar las piernas con su cuerpo. Duke había traído la cena y las tareas de Joey junto con sus libros que se lo habían dado Yugi que fue el único que vio cuando fue.

-llegas temprano

-es mi casa, puedo venir cuando quiera

-mmhhhhhhh te llamo Erica- Duke dejo las cosa en la mesa

-¿Qué te dijo?

-que no esas un tarado olvidando tu celular en el estudio y que la llames para algo con Kaiba Corp- Duke suspiro, por lo menos no había perdido su celular y ya sabia lo irritado que estaba Joey.

Seto estaba en la mansión respirando el tiempo de paz que tenia, su esposa había salido de compras con una de sus amigas y eso le ofrecía unas cuantas horas de paz.

El teléfono sonó y lo contesto, mientras leía uno los informes de mercadeo de su nuevo producto.

-¿si?

-señor Kaiba el señor Atemu lo llama-le dijo uno de sus criados

-pásamela la llamado

-si señor- el criado colgó para luego tener en la línea la llamado de Yami

-buenas noche Kaiba- Seto dejo los informes en la mesa para luego quitarse lo lentes de lectura.

-buenas tardes Yami- le respondió con un todo serio pero cordial y formal.

-seré breve ya debes saber ¿Qué planeo ir a visitar a mi prima?

-si-le dijo algo molesto por que su tiempo de paz había sido interrumpido por el primo de su esposa para recordarle que vendría exigirle que dejara de humillar, si supiera que ella es la que se hace la victima en todo- Ishizu me lo informo hace algunas semanas

-entonces no te molestara saber que iré dentro de dos semanas, junto con mi prometido

-tendré lista la habitaciones para cuando vengan

-descuida Kaiba, ya hice mis reservaciones, no quiero abusar de tu hospitalidad – Seto se molesto por esa comentario, técnicamente le estaba diciendo que era un mal anfitrión y que no desea mantener el mayor trato con él.

-entiendo, espero verlos prontos-le dijo controlando su molestia.

-descuida Kaiba, iremos tan pronto termine de asegurarme de dejar todo en buenas manos. Saludos a mi prima y que descanse bien Kaiba

-que tenga un buen día-le dijo antes de colgar.

Volvió a tomar el teléfono para llamar a la única persona que podía considerar como un amigo y que le podía oír en estos momentos.

Un hombre de unos 38 años, largo cabello gris con un toque de lavanda que le tapa su ojo izquierdo, sus ojos eran grises y tez blanca; vestía un traje rojo algo llamativo. Acababa de entrar al comedor ya eran casi las 8 de la mañana y se le había hecho un poco tarde para desayunar, debía estar a las 9 en su galería. Al sentarse una de sus criadas se le acerco con un teléfono en la mano.

-señor, lo llama Seto Kaiba- el hombre se sorprendió por eso, así que acepto la llamada, la criada le dio el teléfono para luego retirarse a servir el desayuno

-esto si que es un sorpresa Kaiba-le dijo con su tono de voz animado.

-disculpa que te llama tan temprano, te llamo para invitarte al lanzamiento de mi nuevo producto- el hombre fruño el seño por esas palabras

-Kaiba tu no llamas para decirme algo que ya se, ya que la invitación me llego hace 2 días

-sabes que no me es fácil decir esto

-necesitas hablar

-necesito que Ishizu deje hacerse la victima- le dijo mientras de oía que toma algo y ser servia un liquido

-te dije que no te casaras- vio como la criada le servia el desayuna, le agradeció con un gesto con la cabeza, para seguir hablando con Seto- pero nunca oyes consejos de los demás Kaiba y desde el accidente estoy mas que confiado que tenia razón.

-¿Cuándo vienes?- el hombre se sorprendió por esa pregunta, por los visto el matrimio "feliz" que mostraba a la prensa no era "tan" feliz, sino mas bien un infierno

-3 días antes del lanzamiento de tu nuevo producto

-bien, te esperare Pegasus-le dijo antes de colgar.

Los días pasaron y Joey ya podía moverse con mejor facilidad y sin tanto dolor, ya podía bajar las escaleras, lo que significa que ya era libre del apartamento de su primo y podía ir a la universidad el solito.

Mientras iba caminando tenia que admitir que esos días en el apartamento de su primo le había relajado un poco sobre "él", pero sabia que tarde o temprano iba a volver a llamarlo, o enviarles regalos y a lastimar a uno de sus amigos. Al llegar a la universidad fue directo hablar con los profesores para cuadrar la recuperación de sus notas, después regreso a asistir a clases para no perder más clases. A la hora del almuerzo fue a la cafetería donde vio a Yugi solo en la barra comiendo su almuerzo, sin poder evitarlo se siento a su lado sorprendido a Yugi que no sabía que Joey estaba de regreso a clases.

-¡¿Joey?!

-si, Yugi-le dijo con un sonrisa divertida

-¿Qué haces aquí, digo como llegaste? Es mas, no deberías estar aquí, él doctor te mando descanso

-y eso hizo Yugi, pero no soporto pasar 16 horas sola, acompañado de un gato, haciendo el papel de asistente personal de Duke y viendo televisión

-pero aun así, no debiste venir solo- le recrimino antes de contestar su celular- alo

-Yugi no encuentro a Joey, no se a donde se fue-le dijo histérico

-descuida Duke lo tengo aquí al lado-le dijo mirando a Joey que supo inmediatamente quien era.

-…..pásamelo- le dijo con una voz fría, serie y con leve todo de acecina

-con gusto-le paso el celular a Joey-ten- Joey lo tomo

-si dime-le dijo

-POR QUE DIABLOS TE VAS SIN HABISAR, ACASO QUIERES MATARME DEL SUSTO, YA VAN DOS EN MENOS DE DOS MESES, O ES EL AÑO MATEMOS DE MIEDO A TODOS- la voz de Duke se oyó tan fuerte que Yugi pudo oír perfectamente lo que dijo y Joey se tapaba la oreja- ACASO NO PINSAS EN LOS DEMAS….-Cuando Duke dejo de gritar, Joey se puso el celular en la oreja- ¿Dónde estas?-le pregunto un poco mas calmado.

-con Yugi en la cafetería de la universidad

-¿Vas a ir a Trabajar?

-claro a menos que ya me hayan botado

-no lo hicieron Yugi tomo tu suplencia en el trabajo, esperarme HAY, voy a buscarlos-le colgó

-gracias-le dijo entregándole el celular- no sabia que me habías cubrido en el trabajo

-si lo hice, con ayuda de Duke te guarde el trabajo, vas a almorzar- Joey le asintió antes de llamar al camarero y pedirle su almuerzo.

Cuando Duke llego cuando Joey había terminado de Almorzar, traía consigo una cajita que le dio a Joey. Joey la miro y se sorprendió al ver que era un celular.

-cuídalo- le dijo aun molesto – nos vamos

-si-le dijo Yugi y Joey le asintió con la cabeza, mientras sacaba el celular de la caja y empezaba a revisarlo

Duke llevo a Yugi y a Joey en su carro al estudio de modelaje. El lugar era un edificio de 3 pisos, pero internamente era muy amplio, estaba hecho de ladrillos, tenia un aire de Gótico Británico que era lo que más le gustaba a Joey, las ventanas eran ventanas eran panorámicas y la puerta de entrada era de cristal que dejaba ver a un recibidor con muebles bleichis, una que otra plantas y las paredes pintadas de Blanco.

Los tres chicos entraron y fueron saludados por varios chicos y chicas, en su mayoría los fotógrafos y los estilistas. Yugi se quedo en la recepción para cubrir a Joey que iba hablar con el dueño del estudio. Lo consiguieron en la sala de reunión mientras de revisar los preparativos para la campaña publicitaria de Kaiba Corp, no es que no confiera en sus empleados, pero es que no se podía permitir ningún error, para nadie era un secreto Seto Kaiba era perfeccionista y que el buscaba lo mejor.

-Dark –el nombrado se giro por ver a Duke y a Joey.

Dark era un hombre de 33 años, tez blanca, su cabello era de color azul verdoso claro, le llegaba hasta por debajo de la cintura y lo tenia suelto, sus ojos eran del mismo color. Vestía unos jeans, una playera blanca y un saco color café.

-por fin llegas Duke… Joey, vaya me alegro que estés de regreso- le dijo serio debido al estrés.

-si, viene a ver si necesitaban de mi servicios

-claro, con esta campaña de Kaiba Corp estamos atareados de trabajo, antes de que s eme olvide ¿Yugi vino?

-si, tomo mi lugar en al recepción

-bien lo necesito hay mientras tu me ayudas con estos papeles y tu-señalo a Duke- va vestuario que no quiero que Paris (no es la rubia oxigenada) empiece con su escándalo por que no estas en estudio de fotografía, es mas- miro a Joey- Joey llevalo no quiero que se vaya tras lo nuevos modelos y menos que empiece a coquetear no tengo tiempo para las escenas de tus ex amantes-le dijo antes de atender el teléfono.

Joey solo puedo asentir y evitar la risa al ver la cara de indignación que tenia Duke. En el camino Joey evitaba reír y Duke habla mas para si que para Joey, mientras recriminaba el comentario de Dark.

-como que no hago mi trabajo, claro que lo hago, además no se de que se queja si el también coquetea con modelos- así siguió hasta que llegaron al estudio donde vieron a una chica de 25 años, de largo cabello rubio cenizo, sus ojos eran púrpura, tez bronceada y con cuerpo con atributos muy grandes.

La chica esta vestida con unos pantalones negros moldeaba sus piernas y tenia un corselete color arena que moldeaba su figura. Estaba reclamándole al fotógrafo por la sección ya que su compañero tendría más fotos que ella y no estaba contenta.

-no me parece justo- le reclamo al Hombre de 35 años, pero de apariencia mas joven, como de 28, su cabello era largo hasta el cuello, tenía unos que otros mechones negros, sus ojos eran negros y su tez pálida, vestía una franela negra y unos pantalones negros.

-Mai no tengo la culpa, fueron órdenes de Dark

-¿así? Y ¿Qué te dijo?

-que les tomara fotos Duke y a ti para ser la nueva imagen del próximo producto que van lanzar en unos días

-entonces por que el tiene mas prioridad que yo- el hombre estaba a punto de perder la paciencia

-Mai, por última vez, así lo decidieron los de Kaiba Corp, yo no tengo la culpa y si no quieres trabajar me lo dices, no eres la única modelo rubia de tez blanca, puedo perfectamente buscarme otra que si acepte trabajar según lo establecido y si no te gusta puedes largarte-le reclamo

-ahhhhhh- tomo sus cosas y salio empujando a Duke cuando pasó a su lado.

-¿Qué paso?-le preguntó Duke acercando se al pelirrojo

-que Mai empezó hacer uno de sus numeritos por que ibas a recibir mas fotos que ella y ahora nos falta un modelo rubio- tomo dejo la cámara, pensando que iba hacer ahora, Dark le especifico que necesitaba las fotos entre hoy y mañana y para buscar una modelo rubia con los mismo rasgo que Mai le iba a costar pro lo menos una día

-bueno me voy-le dijo Joey para regresar con Dark

Duke por su parte pensaba en una solución para este problema, al oír la puerta cerrarse, Duke e dio cuenta que tal vez ya tendría la solución.

-Paris- el nombrado miro a Duke- ¿tiene que ser rubia o rubio? (mujajaja saben a donde llevo esto verdad xD)

-no se, solo se que los eligieron a Mai y a ti, pero no creo que les moleste el cambio de genero, las fotos son de ti y el otro modelo jugando y divirtiéndose con el producto que van a traer en rato, creo que también iba a venir Seto Kaiba supervisar nuestro trabajo, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-por nada, es que creo que nos podemos ahorra la búsqueda de modelos- le dijo con una sonrisa de victoria

Paris cruzo las brazos sobre su pecho y elevo una ceja- haber dime que tramas ahora

-conoces a Joey, el recepcionista que algunas veces hace de asistente personal de Dark

-disculpa a diferencia de ti solo me limito a tratar con los modelos, los demás no me importan

-no me acuesto con él, es mi primo, y da al casualidad que es rubio, de tez blanca y un poco mas bajo que

-es atractivo

-si es mi primo, es mas que obvio que es atractivo-le dijo orgulloso

-mmm… bueno teniendo en cuentas que solo tiene sexo por los que mas "cotizados" de este estudio considero que debes tener, razón- Duke le dio un lepe- es verdad

-cállate y mejor lo vamos a buscar, debe estar con Dark- ambos salieron del estudio para ir con Dark e infórmales sobre el asunto y de paso buscar a Joey

-¡¿Qué?!- el grito de Dark se oyó en todo el piso tomando a todos desprevenidos y asustados por lo que hizo que el jefe perdiera por un momento los estribos- ¡Como que Mai se niega a trabajar! ¿Dónde esta esa rubia? ¿Quién se cree?, si es exitosa es gracias a esta agencia y eso no le da derecho de hacer lo que quiera –dio un golpe al escritorio- me pueden explicar como planean resolver ese problema, ya que según ustedes tiene un plan b- miro a Paris- Christian te agradecería que par ale próxima mientas- el pelirrojo volteo los ojos odiaba que lo llamaran pro su nombre y no por su seudónimo.

-Miller – Paris llamo por el apellido a Dark- calma te, tus empelados y hasta yo mismo tengo suficiente estrés con esta campaña y no creo que soportemos tu humor de perro

-así, entonces dime como vamos a salir de esta, Kaiba viene en camino para ver el trabajo y da la casualidad que no tenemos nada

-por eso calma te y oye nos, ellos quisieron un modelo rubio y de tez blanca que tuviera un aire muy jovial cierto- Dark asintió

-bien, tenemos el chico, pero no es modelo y antes de que reclames ese modelos es Joey-le termino de el fotógrafo.

-Josep Wheeler, el chico rubio que hace trabajo de medio tiempo- Paris asintió con la cabeza-…no lo se- dijo dudoso

En ese momento entraron Duke acompañado de Joel y Yugi, el último vino a preguntar si ya podía retirarse. Los dos adultos miraron a los tres jóvenes juntos, se quedaron callados viendo como estos tenían un aire jovial, alegre y de relajación; casualmente eran los tres requisitos que necesitaban. Paris vio a Dark buscando su respuesta y al ver la sonrisa de su rostro supo que su plan b habría salido muy bien.

-Joey, Yugi- los nombrados miraron Dark, que a pesar de estar sonriendo, se podía apreciar la seriada de tono de voz- seré directo, necesito modelos para la campaña de Kaiba Corp- Estos se miraron entre si sin entender bien los que les quería decir el Canadiense- y ustedes serán los otros modelos- Tanto Joey, Yugi y Duke se sorprendieron, los dos primeros por esa información y el tercero por saber que el pequeño también participaría en la sección de fotos.

Cuando Joey proceso la información palideció de solo pensar en salir en revista periódicos y hasta en televisión, si ya tenia miedo por que un loco iba detrás de él, no quería ni imaginarse lo que pasaría si le venían como una persona pública; primero el loco sabría que ya estaban bien, si es que ya no lo sabia, segundo todos se le quedarían mirado como a Duke y tercero el miedo no le dejaba.

-NO, me niego a hacerlo- Todos miraron a Joey se que se puso histérico.

-Joey calma te, no es tan malo- le dijo Duke tratando de calamar a su primo

-No, ni por que me dieran todo el oro del mundo haría eso….eso…eso novaconmigo- le dijo lo mas rápido que pudo.

-Joey, pro favor hazlo, prometo pagarlo lo mismo que Duke- le dijo Dark

-NO, no, no, no, no, no, no Dark me niego, no quiero que todo el mundo voltee a verme, como si fuera un helado de chocolate libre de grasas…. ¿Me entienden no?

-apetecible, pero difícil de conseguir –le respondió Duke

-exacto

-pero Joey no es para que te alteres tanto-le dijo Yugi

-bueno, pero si no lo quieres hacer por ti, por lo menos hazlo por Serenety

-se puede saber, ¿Qué tiene que ver mi hermano en todo esto?

-Joey has estado casi todo un mes en mi cada, es mas que obvio que se quien te llamo ayer en la noche- Joey no respondió solo miro molesto e indignado a Duke por oír sus conversación y por darle en su punto débil- píenselo Joey, Dark te va pagar igual que a mi, eso es mas que suficiente par tener como para pagar el seguro de Serenety de este mes y del próximo –todos se quedaron en silencio ante esa revelación, para nadie era un secreto que Joey trabaja para pagar el seguro de su hermana que estaba hospitalizada en la clínica mas cara de la cuidad ya que estaba en coma.

-te odio-le dijo con furioso- si es por ella acepto- si, si era por ella él era capas de soportar a cualquier acosador y a un ejercito, si eso era lo necesario para ayudarla.

Dark suspiro satisfecho y miro a Yugi- y ¿tu?

-yo no tengo ningún problema, pero creo que me dará algo de pena,- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Después de llevar a rastra a Joey que a pesar de haber aceptado de mala gana no daba mucho ayuda para cooperar. Los tres chicos se vistieron con las ropas que le habían dado para las fotos, los maquillaron, cosa que incomodo un poco a Joey que nunca en su vida se había maquillado. Cuando estuvieron listos se vieron en el espejo. Yugi vestía un pantalón azul marino, una camisa sin manga ceñida al cuerpo, cargaba dos cinturones negros con toque metálicos, dos muñequeras y y tenia un collar que parecía un correo, en la oreja le supieron dos pircing rojos. Duke lo vistieron casi igual a Yugi solo que el vestía de negro a acepción que tenia un chaleco rojo, dos zarcillos de dados y tenia el cabello recogido (estaban vestidos como en el anime punto). Joey era el menos atrevido, tenía unos jeans grises rotos en las rodillas y con pinta de lago desgastado, pero solo eran el estilo ya que esos eran nuevos, cargaba una camisa manga corta púrpura que se le ceñía al cuerpo, pero esta tenia una particularidad, atrás en la espalda tenia la forma difuminada de dos alitas de ángel, en sus oreja le pusieron unos zarcillos magnéticos que tenia forma de cruz (*¬* ya le habla sobre mi amor por la cruces)

-¿Listos? –le pregunto a Paris los chicos que asintieron para empezar la sesión.

Yugi y Joey estuvieron al principio nervioso pero luego, poco a poco se fueron relajando, hasta que por fin empezaron a no notar que estaban en una sesión de fotos sino que realmente estaban en una sala jugando con las cartas de mountruos que últimamente estaban muy de moda. Hicieron una pausa esperando que trajeran el nuevo producto, según les había informado eran un disco, como jugar con esas cartas.

No había pasado mucho tiempo cuando Seto Kaiba hizo acto de presencia, la recepcionista llamo a Dark y este dejo lo que estaba haciendo para ir recibirlo.

-Buenas tardes señor Kaiba-le dijo acercándosele

-Buenas tardes señor Miller, esta es la primera vez que hablamos en persona- Dark asintió

-se que es un hombre ocupado, así que lo llevare a donde están los chicos- Seto asintió, para luego ser seguido de sus hombres que tenia 2 maletines con los discos de juegos en ellos- los chicos deben estar descansando unos minutos mientras esperaban que usted llegara con los discos

-el trafico atraso mi llegada

-entiendo, bueno es aquí- entraron al estudio de fotografía.

Seto puedo ver el lugar, la mesas de maquillaje, las mesas con la comida, los biombos que usaban para cambiarse de ropa. Sus ojos examinaban la escenografía, esta tenia un fondo blanco, había una sofá café, y una alfombra roja, y varios peleles y revista para dar un ambiente jovial y divertido. Pero todo quedo de lado al ver que en el sofá estaba sentado un rubio y no cualquier rubio, ese rubio era el mismo que había llevado al hospital, por lo visto se había recuperado.

Por mucho que seto intento quitar su vista del chico no puedo, tenia que admitir que con esas ropas se veía muy apetecible y mas con esos jeans que dejaban ver su bien formado trasero, además esa camisa dejaba ver su esbelta figura. Atractivo, si, esa era la palabra con la que podía describir al rubio.

-me podrías explicar ¿Por qué de los modelos que elegimos solo se encuentra uno y por que hay otros dos chicos que no conocemos?

-la modelo Mai Valentine se negó a participar, por mucho que intentamos negociar con ella, y sabiendo lo realmente importante que este trabajo tuvimos que cubrir su espacio con Yugi Motuo y Joseph Wheeler, pero si no esta convencido le podemos mostrar el trabajo que tenemos hasta ahora

-para eso vine señor Miller, para asegurarme que mi dinero no se esta malgastando

-le aseguro que no lo esta haciendo-le dijo para ir con Paris que estaba examinando al fotos que había sacado con la cámara digital

-Christian- el nombrado miro Dark y a Kaiba, al ver al Ceo se levanto e hizo un reverencia

-Señor Kaiba- le mostró el monitor donde se podían ver varias fotos de Yugi, Duke y Joey.

Seto mira cada foto que tenia, a pesar de no estar la modelo que había pedido, tenia que admitir que las fotos eran bastante buenas, reflejaban un ambiente de diversión, relajado y alegre. Luego de echarle un ojo, Seto miro a los tres chicos que eran atendidos por los maquilladores ya que iban a volver a empezar la sesión.

Los hombres de Kaiba les explicaron los que eran los discos de duelo y como funcionaban, estos se sorprendieron al saber que los discos eran en realidad dispositivos que creaban hologramas muy realistas de los mountruos que estaban en las cartas de duelos. No podían esperar que Paris le ordenara empezar. El fotógrafo tomo su cámara y les ordeno a los chicos que empezaran a Jugar, sin esperar mucho Duke y Yugi fueron los primeros en probar los disco, Joey en cambio esperaba su turno sentado en una de la sillas plegables que habían. Seto aprovecho ese momento para mirar al rubio y analizarlo.

Era algo irónico que el mismo chico que había atropellado hace casi un mes, estuviera en perfecto estado sentado a unos cuantos metros de distancia, y que fuera de uno de los modelos sustitutos. Por lo visto las ironías de la vida le afectaban a él también. Se quedo mirando unos minutos mas, hasta que el turno del rubio; quería quedarse a ver como le iba el rubio, pero él era un hombre ocupado y no podía tardar se mucho tiempo.

-a pesar que la señorita Mai no se encuentra, no le veo nada que no sea de mi desagrado pero le informo que no planeo pagar un modelo de mas

-entiendo señor Kaiba

-aun que puedo reconsiderarlo, eso según como vea el trabajo final, en dos días vendrá uno de mis empleados a buscar la fotos para la próxima junta.

-nosotros se la entregaremos personalmente

-bien, perfecto, entones me retiro, mis hombres se quedaran a cuidar los disco de duelo, estos deben de mantenerse en secreto hasta después del lanzamiento –Dark le asintió con la cabeza.

Seto salio acompañado de solo 2 hombres, los otros tres se habían quedo para llevarse los disco de vuelta a Kaiba Corp. Subió a la limosina para ir Kaiba Corp a terminas los detalles del lanzamiento.

Pero no sabia que unos ojos segados de la ira eran ahora oscuros, esos ojos lo miraban con odio contenido y desprecio, por fin depuse de esperar tanto tiempo se vengaría de ese bastardo por hacerle daño a SU Joey. Por eso había planeado todo detenidamente y ahora solo era cuestión de minutos.

Cuando la limosina estaba tomando un desvió para entrar a una de avenidas principales, ese fue el momento que aprovecho para controlar el auto que iba detrás de la limosina y aventarlo contra la limosina, haciendo que estaba se estrellara contra una de la paredes, pero a la vez el auto el auto volvió a chocar contra la limosina haciendo que diera exactamente en la parte de los pasajeros, haciendo que estaba quedara totalmente destrozada. Al ver lo había hecho no puedo evitar reír como un desquiciado, ni Seto Kaiba se había salvado de su vengarse por osarse a tocar a SU rubio; si era definitivo nadie podría contra él.


End file.
